


Holiday Hugs

by hamstr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstr/pseuds/hamstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miserable Holidays Exchange for tinytveit! They requested something with Combeferre, Enjolras and Courfeyrac and what is more fitting than warm holiday hugs between the three?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinytveit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytveit/gifts).



Happy Holidays, tinytveit! :D


End file.
